


【翔松】一道好菜（补）

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF, 翔松
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari
Summary: *时间线延续“停电”，单看不影响





	【翔松】一道好菜（补）

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线延续“停电”，单看不影响

起因是一次比赛解说。 

人都到齐了，现场仪器各就各位，刘青松站在后台叉着腰正等着上台，化妆师小绿突然火急火燎从化妆间出来，戳戳他后背，说要给他补几笔。 

“今天不是就普通的解说吗，为什么还要补几笔。” 

小绿痛心疾首地指了指他脖子，见他看不着又递给他面镜子，穿的白衬衫领口不低，但从镜子里还是能看见脖颈周围若隐若现的、形状不一的点点红痕。 

我 操 ！

没招，最后只能乖乖由着小绿给他重新扑上一层，虽然他最烦在脖子上妆，好在节目录制得还算顺利，除了担心赞助商的衬衫沾上粉底，似乎也没什么需要想的。 

不对，某个大型犬科动物也要考虑在内。 

其实一直以来，刘青松都觉得林炜翔投错了胎。 

多动不说，还爱黏人，一米八几大个撒起娇来挂在自己身上像巨型挂件，两只眼睛又黑又亮，嘴里一排牙，爱吃肉也爱咬人。 

粉丝的双眼都是雪亮的，丫就是个只会直立行走的二哈。 

“我觉得咱俩有必要谈谈。” 

于是那天解说完毕，刘青松早早回了家，退役后留在基地工作的林炜翔最近休假，现在正躺在沙发上摆弄PSP，刘青松走过去，解开衬衫前两颗扣子，一把扯开领口，几个吻痕鲜明可见。 

“松松..你不用这么主动的...” 

林炜翔眼睛发直，还咽了咽口水，刘青松抢过PSP给出一记爆栗：“就是因为你这些不良思想，搞得我每天脖子得涂三层。” 

“不是挺好看的嘛。”林炜翔凑近他，炽热眼光逡巡着他的颈间：“而且咱俩都公开了，怕什么。” 

“公开是一码事，丢人是另一码事。”刘青松抬手系上纽扣，被林炜翔握住手腕：“怎么就丢人了，你这么白，配点红色不是更好？” 

不知从何时起，林炜翔强词夺理的功力已经这么深厚，刘青松瞪他一眼，那人却欺身一压，将他压到沙发上：“说说，怎么就丢人了？” 

语气低沉而发闷，必定是刚才话说重了，惹得林炜翔心里有点不熨帖，以往这种情况他都嘴债肉偿，保准哄得对方说不出半个不字，所以当林炜翔轻轻含住他耳垂时，刘青松没有抗拒，系好的纽扣又被扯开，游走在腰间的手也索性任由着，只要不咬... 

“卧槽林炜翔，你他妈属狗的啊你！” 

肩膀传来一阵刺痛，裸露肩头瞬时显现出一个完整齿痕，刘青松推开林炜翔，趁对方没回过神迅速穿好衬衫，思来想去又套上大衣。 

“明天还要解说，我可不像你那么闲，行了，今天我去基地宿舍住。”说着扯过茶几上车钥匙，大手一挥，阻挡住林炜翔想要起身的去路。 

“不许跟来。” 

倍儿棒，倍儿潇洒。 

可潇洒归潇洒，等到了基地宿舍，刘青松才知道最近暖气出了点毛病，战队飞去了别的城市比赛，除了家在外地的工作人员，宿舍已经算是空无一人。不过这倒是他想要的，刚才被撩得浑身发热，现在歪打正着找到个清冷地方，正好败败火。 

这么想着，刘青松抱着两层被子相拥而卧，身边没人，他睡得不太踏实，以至于刚迷迷糊糊睡着，就被厨房传来的玻璃杯碎裂声吵醒。 

这么晚了，还有谁会在基地厨房，大晚上的偷吃东西也不怕长胖，刘青松起身开门，穿过短过道来到声源地，被眼前一幕吓得够呛。 

眼前林炜翔低头靠在桌旁，双手死死压着胃部，地上一片玻璃杯碎后的狼藉，在灯光下闪着光。 

“你怎么在这？这怎么弄的？” 

“我听他们说基地暖气坏了，就来接你。”林炜翔顿了顿，似是疼得厉害：“谁知道突然就胃疼，想吃药来的...” 

“又没吃饭？” 

林炜翔点点头，眼神无辜得像只被抛弃的狗仔，刘青松没说什么，只是从冰箱里翻出早餐剩的三明治，塞进微波炉加热，又找来胃药，倒了杯水放到桌上。 

“快吃，吃完赶紧回去。” 

“你喂我吧。” 

“？你别得寸进尺啊。” 

话音刚落，林炜翔一个踉跄差点摔倒，刘青松眼疾手快扶住他，见那人疼痛不止，眉头紧皱，他心生不忍，便端起水杯，揽住林炜翔的肩，却一个不留神，被禁锢住了手腕。 

只见林炜翔抬起头，已不再是虚弱模样，嘴角勾起一抹恶作剧得逞后的招牌式微笑。 

“抓到你了。” 

刘青松倒吸一口气。 

糟糕，中计了。 

果然是敢于同女主持人周旋的人，这演技不拿奥斯卡都说不过去，此刻被压在冰箱门前的刘青松这么想。 

冰箱门太冷太硬，林炜翔抬手护住他后脑，盈满了目光看他，那眼神湿漉漉的，另一只空闲的手指尖摩挲他的嘴角，吻了过来。 

犹如蜻蜓点水的吻，连舌头都没伸，刘青松稍微放下心，以为床上公务员今天稀罕地没发情，没成想停留在嘴角的手瞬移至腰身，探进衣尾，玩笑般轻搔两下，狠狠捏了一把腰间软肉。 

“轻点儿！” 

他伸手去抓，不安分的手却已覆上臀瓣，顺着臀缝一路向下游走，林炜翔稍稍用力抬起刘青松大腿，膝盖趁虚而入顶进那人腿间。刘青松只觉脚下一滑，身子跟着向前弓起，暧昧姿势让二人滚烫下身隔着布料紧密贴合。 

“松松，我好饿。” 

胸前泛起一丝凉意，是睡衣扣子被林炜翔单手解开。 

“可以开餐吗？” 

纯良眼光匆匆扫过，没等回话，林炜翔低头将他喉结含入口中，双唇用力一抿，酥麻难耐间，他突然想起什么似的，抵住那人下颚。 

“这里..不行，明天还要去解说。” 

大概他说得诚恳，唇舌也似善解人意般，转而衔住诱人锁骨，舌尖细细勾勒骨骼轮廓，挑起一片莫名的燥热。 

“那这儿呢？” 

“这...也不行。” 

“哦，这样啊，那...”林炜翔歪过头，抬眼看着刘青松已然爬上媚色的脸颊：“...这里呢？” 

“嗯...” 

胸前一点被温湿包裹，刘青松不由得闷哼一声，那是他上身最敏感地带，本就经不住舔弄，林炜翔还左右开弓，原本淡粉色两粒挺立起来，如冰箱里的新鲜樱桃，嫩红饱满。情欲热浪连绵起伏，源源不绝涌入大脑，他自然没意识到原本托着大腿的手，已经换了方位，向身前探去。 

“松松，我可以吃这根香肠吗？” 

感受到手指伸进睡裤，在分身上规律地摩挲，指尖碾过小孔，刘青松被羞得有些臊，咬了咬牙：“你..你正常说话啊崽种！” 

“我是真的饿嘛。”林炜翔抬起头，发狠般吻住他今夜还未曾迎战的唇枪，舌尖侵略性入侵，灵活游走，如同惊石搅动一汪春水。 

微微喘息声中，睡裤被褪至小腿，下身挑弄速度逐渐加快，想到刚平息的欲火就这么又被撩了起来，刘青松知道，自己大概也坚挺不了多久。 

  
“叮——” 

而几近缴械时，一声提示音响起，在空荡荡的厨房里，显得格外清晰。 

三明治热好了。 

“你快，快去吃..唔..”抬手推开那人蛮横双唇，欲望却在卖力套弄下尽数倾泻而出，刘青松霎时失了力气，瘫软在林炜翔怀里，手掌紧握那人的肩，身子止不住地颤抖。 

扯了厨房用纸擦干净，林炜翔在他鬓角落下一吻，将整个人拦腰抱起放至餐桌，转手脱下他睡裤，刚要把睡衣也脱了，倏然记起暖气不太够用，便留了件衣服在肩头，拉扯间，淡淡齿痕暴露于眼前，林炜翔温柔摩挲着那道杰作： 

“等到一会儿，你也咬我一下，怎么样？” 

“我又不是属狗的。” 

稍恢复些力气，刘青松又变身煮熟的小黄鸭，嘴硬得很，林炜翔笑笑，伸手抄起桌旁放的沙拉酱，蘸了点在手上，不由分说拉开他细白双腿，向隐秘处探去。 

“你也不嫌恶心...哎哟..” 

指尖划过那点，刘青松周身起了一股细微痉挛，林炜翔低头贴近他耳畔，声音低沉而沙哑，耐人寻味：“好食材配好调料，怎么会恶心呢。” 

也不知道是从哪学的这无赖一套，以后可得提防高天亮给他塞小黄片看，刘青松一面受着，一面在心里嘀咕。而很快曲径通幽，林炜翔退出三指，解开皮带脱了外裤，看着鼓鼓囊囊的一团，刘青松心思一动，抬起脚尖，顺着那人内裤边缘，将内裤勾了下来。 

床笫之间最注重的就是个情趣——刘青松也是个懂情趣的——只要不累，姿势就换着花样来，有些低沉的嗓音，总能叫得他身下那杆长枪劲头十足。 

而此刻冰凉脚尖紧贴皮肤，对着身下人撩拨模样，林炜翔也按耐不住，早已胀红的柱头对准粉嫩穴口，徐徐推入半根，紧密后穴却如柔情深渊，迫不及待地将整根吞吃下去。 

回想前些天高天亮发来的小电影里，奇技淫巧，大有妙计，今天求欢小野猫又精神不错，林炜翔放开身下动作，三短一长学得像模像样，硕大蘑菇头时而冲向甬道深处，时而细细碾磨那一点。食髓知味，刘青松抬腿缠住那人腰身，顶胯迎合，膝盖随着冲撞一伸一曲，细碎快感渐渐累计成嘴边呜咽。 

“快点..呼..怎么感觉..你像没吃饭啊...” 

话到嘴边，他突然想起那人本来就没吃饭，可怜的三明治肯定凉得差不多了，寻思抬头瞥一眼微波炉，下身突如其来的一轮抽送顶了他个措手不及，而呻吟被挤到嘴角，刘青松抬手捂住嘴，隐忍模样着实撩人：“停..先停..” 

好容易博得佳人欢喜，林炜翔哪里舍得，于是不予理睬，右手重新覆上那根，却被刘青松反手捏住手腕。 

“你没听到吗？” 

敏锐神经倏地绷紧，林炜翔抬起头，仔细去听周遭的一动一静。 

有人来了。 

“我就说吧，灯都没开，翔哥他们肯定不在。” 

“可我明明听见声音的啊...” 

“走吧，快回去睡觉，明天还得训练呢。” 

厨房黑洞洞一片，小青训生被同伴催促离开，临走前还不死心地向门内望一眼，依然毫无所获，但倘若他稍微再刨根问底些，便能看见另一番截然不同的绝妙光景。 

——冰箱和墙间的视觉死角，林炜翔站得笔直，刘青松长腿盘在他腰际，整个人被他抱于胸前，交合处依旧紧密咬合，泥泞一片，姿势暧昧刺激，像对偷腥的欢爱情侣。 

“放我下来。”待人走远，刘青松推推林炜翔的肩。 

“不放。”谁知林炜翔没有丝毫忌讳，大摇大摆走出厨房，短过道灯火通明，刘青松真怕小青训生突然出现，低头把脸埋在那人颈间，看着恋人出于羞恼而泛粉的身体，林炜翔噗嗤一笑，在那人颈后烙下一吻。 

“你真好看。” 

“快点走！” 

林炜翔笑将托举臀瓣的手移到胯骨，三步并两步走回房间，一关门便急迫把人抵在衣柜上，本来禁锢在穴内的肿胀性器得了余地，开始不加顾忌，贸然顶撞，连带着衣柜也咯吱作响。 

窗外月光明亮，恍惚间，刘青松能看清那人黑灼灼的眼中，完整地映着自己，心底的小埋怨瞬时随着几声耻叫，在静谧中消失得浩浩荡荡。 

“怎..怎么不到床上..” 

被操弄得接近投降，刘青松回抱住林炜翔的肩，话音娇而繁碎，惹得林炜翔身下又是一阵饱胀。 

“小野猫累了？” 

“嗯..累..个屁..嗯啊——” 

没来得及反驳，一记重重顶送总能让刘青松乖乖停止思考。征服欲被大大满足，林炜翔低头舔舐那人肩头齿痕，不太清明的脑海中，莫名回放前些天跟高天亮吃饭，他指着对面人颈间恨不能招摇过市的红痕，一脸嫌弃的模样。 

“啧啧啧，看你脖子上是什么，有伤风化。” 

“和松松在一起久了，你这思想也起飞了不是？”高天亮摆了摆手，特别神气：“这可是所有权标记，爱的刻痕呐。” 

那时他点点头，全然没意识到这话的中二程度，等到当晚办事时，就对着刘青松白皙脖颈深吻下去，意乱情迷间，还不忘轻咬上几口，事后他把刘青松紧紧箍在怀里，看着自己的一片“涂鸦画作”，心中甚欢喜。 

是松松，是他的松松。 

所以晚上刘青松说丢人的时候，他心头起了一股无名火，可火又不能烧得太旺，于是他在那人肩头咬下一口，权当泄愤，不太轻，也不太重，留下的痕迹，恰好一轮半月。 

“林..啊林炜翔，太深了..” 

而这么想着，刘青松的手指颤巍巍地压在肩膀，不长的指甲嵌进肉里，滚烫胸膛紧紧贴合，他便知道，是急切的行者即将攀至顶峰。 

“要到了就咬我肩膀，行么？” 

“行啊...咬死你..” 

正值巅峰前浪，细喘连连，刘青松所说所做已全然出于本能，但在林炜翔听来，更如一句莫大肯定。双手把持住刘青松精瘦腰身，他弓起身子吻向那人胸膛，晶莹汗液顺着肌肉线条滚滚滑落，两人姿势一高一低，刘青松靠住他肩膀，嘴唇恰好能贴在他伏动的肩头。 

下身依旧不减激烈抽送，次次皆从柔软一点行至最末深处，囊袋与股间碰撞摩擦。刘青松不自觉蜷起脚趾，任由肠肉愈咬愈死，愈磨愈热，林炜翔能体会到一道炽热的力量在将他的意识逐渐吞没，浪起顷刻间，肩膀传来一阵刺痛，是刘青松颤抖着一口咬在他的肩头。 

林炜翔低吼一声，欲望随之穴涌而出，微凉液体在甬道内喷薄迸发，刘青松支离破碎的耻叫被他用一个黏腻的吻，堵在了喉中。 

  
那天晚上，刘青松精力出奇得旺，前前后后又要了几次，以至于完事以后，林炜翔觉得自己才是被吃干抹净的那一个，并肩躺在床上，腹腔传来饥饿交响曲，刘青松拍拍他瘪下的肚子，笑得狡黠。 

“要不你去把三明治吃了吧。” 

“算啦，你一人吃饱全家不饿。”不去想那早就凉透的三明治，林炜翔揽过刘青松的腰，轻蹭他的鼻尖：“早点睡吧，明天要解说呢。” 

“知道我有解说还..诶？”刘青松开了床头灯，这才发现自己身上除了肩头那道齿痕，没添新伤，而其他痕迹已经消退，白皙的身子，又回复光洁。 

“出息了啊。” 

林炜翔笑笑没说话，抬手关灯，箍着那人的手臂默默紧了几分，两道齿痕此刻紧紧倚靠，如同上下弦月跨越时空，终于寻得彼此，胶着融合。 

听着那人的均匀呼吸，他突然想好了，明天一早就把高天亮教唆的事告诉出去，幼稚也好，可笑也罢，始作俑者反正不是他。 

但他不会告诉刘青松的是，刚刚在短过道里，他在他颈后印下的红痕，无论镜头前还是镜头外，无论衬衫领口多高，都会随着他的一举一动，被轻易捕捉，被所有人亲眼所见。 

他就要让全世界都亲眼所见，因为深爱从来都不是秘密。 

而是暴晒在阳光下却依然鲜活的、只属于你和我的痕迹。 

END


End file.
